


Enthusiastic Lover

by flickawhip



Series: WWE Imagines - Hetero [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Ash and Finn celebrate her win.





	Enthusiastic Lover

“Ash...”

Finn calls Ashlinn’s name from behind her just as she opens her hotel room door, following her inside when she turns to indicate he should follow her, her smirk clear as she locked the door, not bothering to strip, simply ditching her coat, leaving herself in a very short skirt. 

“Hey Finn.”

She is smirking, moving closer and enjoying his clear arousal. 

“Come to celebrate with me?”

Finn grins, noting the clear invite in her voice.

“You sound eager...”

His words are followed by his hand trailing up her inner thigh even as he moved to back her to the wall, smirking when she curls a leg around his waist. 

“So make me enthusiastic then... lover boy...”

Ashlinn’s smirk is clear even as she bucks to his fingers, letting him push two long, firm, fingers into her, her entire body arching to push her down harder onto his fingers.

“Mmmm...”

Her little noise of pleasure spurs him on and he begins to pick up his pace, enjoying every tiny noise of pleasure as he ups his pace time and again until, finally, she cries out and comes undone.


End file.
